clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Secret Agency
:''Were you looking for the Elite Penguin Force? The Penguin Secret Agency, more commonly known as the P.S.A., was Club Penguin 's spy association that helped keep Club Penguin safe. The P.S.A ran from November 30, 2005 - May 18, 2010, because in Mission 11, Herbert P. Bear destroyed the P.S.A Headquarters with a popcorn bomb. H All PSA agents are now EPF Agents if they have passed the test. The P.S.A.'s headquarters was known as the Spy Headquarters, or the H.Q. The F.I.S.H. was their official spy handbook. You could become a Secret Agent after your penguin had spent over 30 daysor be at least (30 years old) in the game, by clicking on the (M) symbol at the top right hand corner of the game and answering a quiz. The Director of the P.S.A. has an unknown identity, but you could see a message from him\her in The F.I.S.H.(Factual Informative Spy Handbook). The director's signature is the very last symbol of the tic tac toe code (after z, not the z) It is rumored that the Director of the P.S.A. is also the founder of the agency. Very little is known about him/her. G is his/her right-hand man who provides all the gadgets, and also provides all the missions for the Secret Agents. Following a massive popcorn incident regarding Herbert P. Bear, the PSA was dissolved and merged into the Elite Penguin Force. Once the VR Room was built PSA operations continued(but only past missions). .]] Return On June 10, 2010, when the VR Room was released, The Penguin Secret Agency rose again. The PSA Headquarters is now Holographic (The VR Room is often called the New PSA HQ)and has now a Mission Computer. It was more high-tech than the old one, but a few features have been removed. The cabinet to the old Command Room is gone, and the F.I.S.H. (Factual Informative Spy Handbook) is gone. Suspects at large According to The F.I.S.H., there are two main suspects in secret missions. *Herbert P. Bear - A wretchedly evil polar bear. *Klutzy - Herbert's assistant. An adorable, but villainous crab. Trivia * Before the HQ was destroyed, you could buy the Nintendo DS game, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, and be able to get into the Command Room. * The agency is not as secret as Gary the Gadget Guy proposes, in fact nearly all penguins know about it. *The original headquarters looked very much like the Boiler Room in Penguin Chat 3. *Members of the PSA now get paid 250 coins through Penguin Mail, via the salary update. After the Popcorn Explosion, there is now no more salary for it if you became an EPF agent however if you still have not taken the test you get paid. *Many penguins think Aunt Arctic was the Director of the P.S.A.. *Old agents weren't welcomed with the welcome agent mail because they registered before Penguin Mail was introduced. *There are rumors about the PSA associated with Sensei or Ninjas because: **There's a Card-Jitsu card that introduces the Boombox and when someone uses it, the door of the Gadget Room will appear. **Because on the screens of the HQ, some ninjas appeared in November 2008 saying: "We don't even exist!". *The PSA can be related to the MI5 of the United Kingdom and the FBI of the United States. *In the letter that Herbert P. Bear wrote that was found in The Club Penguin Times issue that came out on May 6, he referred to the P.S.A. as the "Penguin Silly Agency". See also *Director of the P.S.A. *Secret Missions *Spy Headquarters *Spy Phone *Salary *Elite Penguin Force *EPF Command Room Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:PSA Category:Club Penguin Category:Secrets Category:Organizations Category:Images